


Nights are better with you

by amorshownu



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Non-Idol Verse, Short but adorable, just two boys being domestic and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorshownu/pseuds/amorshownu
Summary: Donghun surprises Byeongkwan with a small date to the aquarium.





	Nights are better with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. also english is my second language so I apologize for any mistakes lol
> 
> it's kinda stupid but this is my 10th work in ao3 so thank to anyone who reads this and my other works ♡

"Have fun with your boyfriend!" Luda, his coworker, exclaimed making Byeongkwan duck his head in embarrassment and he made a quick dash for the door. 

"If I murder Luda will you help me bury her or call the cops on me?" Byeongkwan said in lieu of a greeting as he got in the front seat of Donghun's silver Honda.  
"Uh, hi baby?" Donghun's confusion made him laugh. "I think you like her too much to actually do anything so neither."  
He chuckled, at his boyfriend's reply before leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek. "Hi baby. How was your day?"  
"Good. Junhee finally asked out Sehyoon so now I'll only have to him cry about how cute he is and not how much he wants to kiss him." Byeongkwan claps in reply, happy for their friend. Suddenly he realized his boyfriend drove past their exist and said so but Donghun dismissed him. "Also we finally got the new shirts from Jimin's collection, so the store will be a mad house tomorrow. Did you have a nice shift?"  
"Yeah, just Luda being her loud self like always. Wait are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Byeongkwan asked staring out at the road as Donghun drove. Spontaneity was one of his favorite things in the world but he was also very a curious person, so when his boyfriend showed up to pick up at work at night and started driving in the opposite direction of their place Byeongkwan was curious, very curious, but Donghun just wouldn't tell him where they were going. "Is this a Ted Bundy thing?" Byeongkwan suddenly cried out, making Donghun laugh.  
"I never should've let you watch that documentary on Netflix. We've been dating for almost two years, if I wanted to kill you I would've done it long ago. You're stuck with me, for now." Byeongkwan found himself smiling softly before he realized Donghun was trying to change the subject!  
"Yah! Don't change the subject, you jerk!" Byeongkwan interjected, pointing a finger at the other. At the beginning, Donghun always distracted him by being cheesy and sweet which worked the first 70 times he did it, now after almost two years it was cute but useless. "Where are we going?" He asked trying to coax an answer out of his boyfriend again.  
"You'll see soon enough." Donghun replied, smiling as Byeongkwan sunk into the seat to sulk.

Minutes passed before Donghun finally parked the car outside the back entrance of a building Byeongkwan didn't recognize. "Will you stop looking so scared?" Donghun laughed when he saw his boyfriend eyeing the building with weariness. Reaching for the other's hand, Donghun led him through an unmarked back door into a dimly lit hallway.  
"I can't relax because with each passing moment this feels more and more like a Ted Bundy thing and I'm too young and pretty to die."  
"Okay, for the last time, it's not a serial killer thing. Also from here on in, we have to keep quiet." Donghun said the last part with a smile before turning right down the hallway.

Byeongkwan's reply was replaced by a series of confused and amazed gasps as he stared in the huge fish tank before him in awe. "Are we in the...?" He whispered, still overtook with emotion. Next to him, Donghun hummed in response. Byeongkwan had been wanting to come to the new aquarium that opened in town, but with their work schedules not aligning, they knew it would be jam packed during the day and they would be unable to appreciate and enjoy it. "How?"  
"Yuchan's girlfriend works here so I basically begged them to let us come here after hours." They sat side by side in a bench and staring at the fish tank with amazement. Their fingers laced together, as they watch the colorful fishes swim idly around the wall length tank. Finally after a while of sitting in silence, Donghun stole a glance at Byeongkwan. In that moment, watching his boyfriend's eyes lit up with wonder, he decided being sexiled by for two days Yuchan was worth it because he would do anything, anything, to bring that utter expression of joy to Byeongkwan's face. 

The other finally met his gaze, with a bright smile, before he leaned it and kissed Donghun. "I love you." The only light in the room comes from the gigantic fish tank, but Donghun could still see the blush tinting Byeongkwan's cheeks.  
"A 'thank you' would've suffice," Donghun said teasing him, before leaning down to kiss him again. "I love you too." He whispered back, unable to resist the urge to kiss Byeongkwan again.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on twt: @dreamerjeno or send me a cc: dreamerjeno


End file.
